Euphoria
by AURORA-DR3AMS
Summary: Harry has been missing something in his life since the war is over. Something or someone new to show him that he doesn't need to ALWAYS be a hero to be loved. He finds what he has been missing in someone he never noticed before, but refuses to admit too himself that he needs him. SAME SEX pairing, very graphic, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this listening to Loreen, and Studio Killers. Honestly I have NO idea where I am going with this story but I know it's going to involve some romance, sex, and cussing. So stay tuned.**

Years have passed since the war that took place at Hogwarts. Harry, now an Aura, lived alone and quietly away from the ever bustling people of the Wizarding world. He still remained close as he can to his two mates Ron and Hermione but their ever expanding family took a lot of their time. That did not bother Harry for he was the godfather of their three children, and visited every other weekend. One evening after a long day of paperwork Harry made his way to his usual pub the, "Slimy Toad", for a fire whisky where he was greeted by the usual big busted bartender Marlene.

"Ah my dear Potter, always a pleasure." Marlene said pouring Harry a glass of whisky without even giving her his order.

"You have an excellent memory Marlene." Harry said downing his drink in one sweep.

"You been in here almost every night for the past five years, I like to think I know you pretty well." Marlene said with a chuckle. Harry blushed lightly from embarrassment has he really been coming here this long?

"Ey sweetness how about another round for my chaps!" shouted a man from the corner of the bar, followed by cheers from his drunken companions.

"I hear yuh you stupid oafs!" Marlene shouted giving Harry another drink before tending to the gentlemen. Harry sat at the bar and looked around at the people laughing, smiling, and genuinely having a good time. Now that the war was over there was no excitement in Harry's life, no thrill, and no sense of someone or anybody needing him.

"Excuse me, May I have an apple sour please and two sour vials please." A handsome man ordered at the bar breaking Harry from his private self-loathing.

"Yes darling coming right up." Marlene said with a wink. Harry for reasons unknown was transfixed on the man next to him, his skin the color of cream, his wavy hair honey colored and soft, eyes as brown as a maple tree, and lips small with enough fullness to bite. Harry shook his head at the last thought; he clearly was having too much to drunk.

"Excuse me-we met before haven't we?" The handsome man spoke suddenly to Harry who looked around confused as to who he was talking to surely not Harry.

"Pardon?" Harry said looking at the man.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" The man said smiling brightly at Harry that caused his heart to skip a beat. It wasn't uncommon for people to approach him for his familiarity as , "The boy who lived", or, "The hero", but in this scenario it was different.

"Oh - yes I am." Harry said with a chuckle moving his shaggy bangs to the left to show his scar.

"I knew it was you, I could never forget your face." The man said making Harry blush, what did he mean he could not forget?

"I'm Ernie MacMillian." The man said addressing himself to Harry who was starting to feel guilty not remembering someone as handsome as him.

"We went to Hogwarts together. I was in Hufflepuff and I was also a member of the DA." Ernie said sitting next to Harry who nodded his head and acted as if he remembered but really had no idea.

"You have always been an idol to me. I was pathetically shy at Hogwarts and didn't dare talk much to you but always admired you. So much so that I joined the fight at Hogwarts." Ernie said blushing and making Harry swoon inside at the adorable sight.

"To be fair I didn't socialize very much at Hogwarts for obvious reasons." Harry said chuckling.

"Here you go dear." Marlene said giving Ernie his drinks.

"You should join me and my two friends, unless you're here with someone else." Ernie said nervously. Nights like these Harry has been asked by multiple people to join them for drinks, dancing, and other adult like activities but always politely refused; but tonight seemed like a good night to hang up his robe and let loose.

"I would love to, lead the way." Harry said downing the last of his whisky, and followed behind a giddy Ernie who led him to a center table where two beautiful women were sitting.

"Harry this is Susan Bones." Ernie said pointing out a Busty red haired woman who was wearing a fitted blue blouse.

"Harry welcome, who would have thought I would be drinking with the heartthrob of Hogwarts." Susan said with excitement.

"Heartthrob eh?" Harry said with a crooked brow.

"Oh yes dear, you were most talked about in the Hufflepuff common room." The bleach blond woman said winking at Harry.

"That's Hannah Abbott, we were all Hufflepuffs and members of the DA." Ernie said passing out the drinks to his friends.

"A pleasure ladies." Harry said taking a swig of his beer.

"The pleasure is entirely mine." Susan said winking before downing her sour vile and exhausting a breath that made her bust bounce lightly, making Harry choke a bit on his beer.

"So what do you do?" Ernie asked intrigued.

"Well I'm an Aura." Harry said taking another gulp of his beer.

"That's hot." Hannah said gazing into Harry's eyes. Harry looked from Hannah to Susan who were both eyeing Harry like a piece of meat. Harry turned to Justin who sat shy; sipping his drink like a cat does when drinking milk. The effects of the beer making its way through his body; Harry began talking to the three of them as if they were old friends. Laughing, drinking, and dancing to the music from the jukebox. Harry twirled Susan around the floor who was blushing and swooning, and clearly the most sought after woman in the bar. Every so often Harry would get glares from the men who were envious, but the one he wanted to tango with most was sitting at the table like a Vella.

"You can sure make a woman blush like a virgin Harry." Susan said fanning herself and taking a sip of her numberless drink.

"And you lady Bones are one sultry dancer." Harry said with a cheesy growl making everyone at the table laugh.

"How are you getting home?" Ernie asked looking at Harry admiringly.

"Well honey badger I was gunna apparate home." Harry said with a hiccup.

"Surely not, you will end up in Athens or India, or even both." Ernie said rising to his feet.

"What do you suppose I do then?" Harry said taking another drink.

"Ladies it has been fun, but I am going to take this one home with me." Ernie said gathering Harry's and his coat; and kissing the girls goodbye who were hugging, and giggling in Harry's arms, who was still attempting to dance.

"Okay lord of the dance come on." Ernie said leading Harry out the bar.

"I killed a Lord once." Harry said stumbling on his feet. Ernie couldn't help but laugh at how cute Harry was inebriated to the point of no return. Ernie held Harry around his shoulders, he could feel the strong biceps of Harry around his neck, and where his hand was supporting his waist he could feel the taught, firm abs of Harry's built. Blushing a light pink from both embarrassment, and the cold Ernie tried to keep Harry on his feet.

"We are where?" Harry said confused.

"We are almost to my place." Ernie said starting to struggle with Harry's weight.

"To the ends of the earth!" Harry pointed and shouted in the distance and attempted to run but tripped over a branch hidden in the snow and fell flat on his face.

"Goodness Harry look at what you have done now." Ernie said lifting a wet Harry from the ground.

"It would seem someone has splashed me with water." Harry said adjusting his glasses. They turned the corner of Diagon Alley, and entered the landing of the town apartments, and walked up three flights of stairs.

"When we get in I'm gunna put on the fire, and get you warmed up so that you don't get sick." Ernie said balancing Harry on his side and fighting to get his key into the door.

"And then we play Quiditch!" Harry cheered drunkenly

"Oh of course but first let's get in." Ernie said playing along, and pushing his way through the door with Harry still leaning on him. Ernie sat Harry on the couch and turned on the fireplace, the warmth slowly spreading throughout the room.

"It should get toasty in a few minutes." Ernie said grabbing blankets from the hall closet, and back to the living room. Ernie knelt in front of Harry and removed his damp shoes and socks, Harry let out a subtle, "burr", making Ernie chuckle.

"Still wanna play Quiditch?" Ernie said slowly unbuttoning Harry's shirt revealing swirls of black hair on his defined chest, and a surprising happy trail leading down to the waist line. Biting his lip Ernie slid the shirt completely off Harry who was coming in and out of a drunken sleep.

"Yourhendsarswerm." Harry slurred.

"What?" Ernie asked, Harry grabbed Ernie's hands and placed them on his toned stomach, making Ernie gasp and blush harder.

"Werm." Harry said. Ernie unbuttoned Harry's pants and bit his lip, this was not fair. Here was the object of his desire and he was not going to remember anything about him in the morning. Ernie slid Harry's pants slowly off his hips to his mid-thigh. Ernie, wide eyed, looked from Harry's groin to his face who seemed unfazed.

"I can see why you are the chosen one." Ernie said biting his lip at Harry's length. Ernie continued to shimmy the pants off Harry revealing his hairy, masculine thighs. Ernie mustered all the ethical courage in him to wrap Harry in the warm blanket and lay him down.

"Good night my brave lion." Ernie said leaning close to Harry's face, feeling the warmth of his breath on his lips and the scent of whisky on his breath. Ernie reluctantly pulled back and walked into his room and undressed. Ernie through himself on his bed and sighed deeply, he was no doubt in love with Harry and tomorrow they will act as if nothing happened, because nothing happened.


	2. Kiss and Diss

**Thank you all for the Favorites, Follows, Review, and Messages. Been busy with work and been making time to write here and there. I have a sort of idea where I want this story to go and I appreciate all your support. Enjoy reading and be on the lookout for more :]**

Harry slowly opened his heavy eye lids, which was followed by a horrible throbbing in his head and the horrible scent of after whisky on his breath. Slowly gaining his visions he noticed that the coffee table in front of him was not his own, the blanket draped over him-self wasn't his, and that he was stripped to nothing but his red knickers. Harry leaned back trying to remember what happened last night and where he was. Apart from the occasional drinking he did with Ron, he never been black out drunk. The aura in him made him reach for his wand on the coffee table, and rise dizzyingly to his feet.

"Coffee?" Ernie chimed from the kitchen and nearly dropped the coffee on his robe when Harry abruptly turned and aimed at him.

"Goodness Harry it's me Ernie!" Ernie shouted putting the coffee cup to his face for protection.

"Ernie?" Harry said confused and aware of his half naked body, he bent down to pick up the blanket and covered himself.

"Sit and have a cup with me, I'll explain everything." Ernie said with a warm smile and pointed to the table where Ernie laid out a spread of Biscuits, jam, and bacon. The hunger from the hang over was creeping inside Harry who could not resist.

"I am terribly sorry for being an inconvenience too you, You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." Harry said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"It was no trouble at all. I enjoy company." Ernie said with a smile.

"I promise I don't get-out of control like that often." Harry said sternly. Ernie put a biscuit on a plate and gave it to Harry, who lifted his green eyes that met Ernie's hazel ones. Such an intense demeanor Harry possessed that made Ernie all the more intrigued.

"There is no need to be so modest around me Harry. I could see it was a first night for you, and I must say you are indeed quite the company when you're having fun." Ernie said blushing a little from the memory of touching Harry's tone stomach. Harry could feel the warmth in his cheeks, and a rush inside him. Ernie was the image of all things cute, and despite his hangover he knew this attraction was not caused because of the liquor. Harry needed to leave, these feelings were overwhelming.

"I appreciate everything you have done for me but I need to go." Harry said rising abruptly from the table and back into the living room to gather his things. He didn't want to look at Ernie, who he could feel was confused.

"There is no need to be in such a hurry, you're not a problem I promise." Ernie said walking to the living room.

"I appreciate everything you done for me, really I do but I have things to do." Harry said abruptly pulling up his pants.

"But I want you too –"Ernie was about to ask Harry to stay when he tripped over Harry's shoes, but instead of hard wood floor hitting his body, he was in the strong, and warm embrace of Harry. Their eyes met again in an intense stare, and shades of hot pink rose in both their cheeks. Ernie looked into Harry's eyes shocked, instinct kicked in and both men locked lips and kissed each other hungrily. The taste of whisky hot on Ernie's tongue from Harrys mouth didn't bother him at all, instead it made him that much more lustful. Harry held Ernie longer and tighter in his arms kissing his supple lips as if they were the Holy Grail itself. Ernie couldn't help himself as he ran his hands through Harry's wild hair, and moaned in mid kiss making Harry stop abruptly.

"I really gotta go." Harry said bewildered and before Ernie could respond Harry dissaperated right in front of him making Ernie stumble because he was being held not a moment ago and now he was left standing alone, stiff, and hot all over.

"Did he really just kiss and diss?" Ernie said confused as well as amused.

Harry dissaperated into his apartment and sat on the couch wide eyed at what happened. He ran his index finger across his bottom lip recalling the feeling he felt not a moment ago. Did he really kiss Ernie? And for the love of Godric did he kiss and diss? Harry grunted and leaned back on the couch with his hands on his face. Not only was he hung over to the point of despair, but he kissed the only person he has ever truly been attracted too, and left him out to dry. If there was a point in his life where he was an asshole this was indeed the most recent.

"I'm going straight to hell." Harry said to himself as he stared at the ceiling thinking of what he just did. Then memories of what he did last night surfaced slowly, he was laughing and smiling in all of them, the aching in his legs confirmed that he did in fact dance and that alone was a memory because he never dances. Letting out a burp Harry nearly gagged from the smell, did he really kiss Ernie smelling like watered garbage?

"Maybe I'll drown myself instead." Harry said slowly rising from the couch, controlling his balance and began to make his way down the hall and into the restroom.

"Mister MacMillian, good morning." A frizzy blond haired witch spoke to Ernie bringing him out of his daydream.

"Oh Mrs. Potts, Good Morning indeed." Ernie said rustling the papers on his desk awkwardly making Mrs. Potts grin.

"And why is this morning particularly—_good_—than any other morning?" Mrs. Potts said smiling like a High School girl, making Ernie chuckle at the sight, and blush a bit.

"Well I got my coffee and treated myself to a muffin, it was quite delicious." Ernie said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Cut the hogwash my boy, I may be old but in my prime I went around the corner once or twice and I can see that you are smitten." Mrs. Potts said crossing her arms amused, and making Ernie choke on his coffee.

"Mrs. Potts!" Ernie said laughing, "I am far too busy to be _smitten_ as you say by anyone. I am simply having a good day." Ernie said adjusting his glasses.

"Well in any case I am happy that you are feeling as high as broom. But I have a favor to ask. Please come to my office." Mrs. Potts said leaving Ernie confused who looked at Susan who was sitting not too far from him and by the look on her face she heard everything.

"Smitten are you?" Susan said with a grin.

"Shut up, what is it that you think it is that she wants?" Ernie said fixing his vest, and checking himself in the mirror.

"Maybe she wants to see where else you're smitten at." Susan said crudely that Justin threw his pen at her.

"Why must you be such a whore?" Ernie said slapping her boob on his way to Mrs. Potts office. He knocked and was instantly let in, and sat at the chair directly in front of her desk.

"Ernie you have been an absolute joy as an office clerk. I have been thrilled to have you work in particularly in my department. You are always on time, you work well with others, and you have never let me down." Mrs. Potts spoke forward and Ernie felt a sense of pride rising in him, but if she took any longer to tell him why he was in there he was gunna puke.

"A department here needs help with organizing and I know you are just the man for it. This envelope has all the information you need; if you do well in this department I will put in a good word to have you lead that department." Mrs. Potts said with smile, Ernie could not believe this; he was finally going to run a department.

"Oh Mrs. Potts thank you for this opportunity I won't let you down." Ernie attempted to grab the envelope but Mrs. Potts pulled it away.

"My reputation is on the line as well dear. If you do anything out of code such as stealing, lying, and having an affair with a head employee you will be automatically terminated understand?" Mrs. Potts said looking sternly at Ernie who composed himself.

"Absolutely. I will not let you down." Ernie said nodding his head.

"Good." Mrs. Potts said handing Ernie the envelope, Ernie opened it and pulled out the paper and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

"Tha—that's the thirteenth floor." Ernie said shocked.

"Of course dear-The Aura department."


	3. YOU!

**Thank you all for the favorites, and follows! I am getting all the boring story plot stuff out of the way so we can get down to the nitty, gritty, hot, and sweaty sexy times. I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but I will do my best to upload as soon as possible. So thank you all again and enjoy!**

"A secretary!" Harry exclaimed as he paced in his office.

"You can use the help." A grey haired man said keeping his face calm.

"But I have been running this department smoothly ever since I you know saved the world Shane." Harry said with his frustration rising. How could anyone see him as incompetent? He single handily shaped the department into the kickass form it has ever been with a ninety nine percent capture rate of dark wizards and other public enemy wizardry.

"Harry you have done an amazing job as Head Aura but you need someone to help you with the boring paper work and such that goes into running the place." Shane said pointing at the three stacks of folders, and paper on Harry's desk who made a face.

"Trust me; we have someone good coming in. Rumor has it he is also part Vela." Shane said with a wink before leaving the office making Harry choke and turn a light pink.

-0-0-

"In the Aura department! How exciting!" Susan shrieked with excitement making Ernie even more annoyed.

"Not at all!" Ernie said shoving his binder and folders into a box, "He kissed and dissed me! The sight of him is going to send me off the edge." Ernie hissed as he continued to pack his things.

"Oh sweetie I am sure he was just nervous, or scared. He obviously seemed to enjoy the kiss." Susan said noting the light red mark on Ernie's neck as he raised his collar.

"It doesn't matter. I need to be professional because Mrs. Potts reputation is on the line and if I fuck up in anyway my ass is gunna be out on the street." Ernie said leaning on the edge of his desk. He ran his hands across his face and through his hair, conflicted with emotions. Embarrassed for being dissed in the heat of the moment, upset because he wanted to be taken then and there by the man he has been pining over for years, only to move into the department where he can't so much as look his way in admiration.

"Oh sweetie.", Susan walked her way to Ernie and placed his head on her bust and consoled him, "It is going to be just fine, besides he is just an Aura he is going to be too busy fighting and what not." Susan had a point, maybe with his luck he would hardly see him, but then did he really want that to happen?

"Well I am going to file and organize as if I was born to do so, and I will be head of our department one day and you will be my right hand gal." Ernie said grabbing his things.

"I look forward to it. Oh and while you're up there, find me a big strong one. You know how I love a bit of intimidation." Susan said crossing her legs seductively behind her desk.

"Finding one you haven't slept with is a job on its own." Ernie said dodging a paper ball as he made his way out of the office and into the elevator.

"Next stop, Department of Magical Law Enforcement.", the voice chimed, and with a deep breath Ernie flew up to his new office.

~0~0~

Harry fixed, and cleaned his office the best that he could. He organized his desk and made sure the couch and chairs were aligned in front professionally. As if that really mattered.

"Harry he's on his way." A dark skinned man said from behind the door.

"Thank you Dean." Harry said sighed looking at the empty desk adjacent from his where the secretary would be working

~0~0~

Ernie got off the elevator and walked a short distance to the new department where he was greeted by Shane standing in front of the door.

"You must be Ernie." Shane said smiling, "Let me help you with your things." He said taking the box from Ernie. Usually the rumors about Auras were that they were assholes. Always serious and didn't take orders well. And yet this man was kind, and rather peppy.

"Yes and you are?" Ernie asked.

"I'm Shane Cromwell, Department head of Magical Law Enforcement." Shane said adjusting the box in his arms.

"A pleasure Mr. Cromwell" Ernie said nervously.

"Don't be so stern son, everyone calls me Shane. Please come in the boys are dying to meet you." Shane said opening the door and leading Ernie inside. The room was huge, desks and cabinets were aligned in the middle, and the outsides aligned with offices. Not much color, or character but a bland office full of men laughing and boasting behind their cubicals.

"Attention you sons of bitches we have a new employee!" Shane shouted and immediately all the men quieted, and gave their attention to Shane and Ernie, who try as he may to keep his composure, was turning a light pink.

"This is Ernie MacMillian. He will be working with you bunch of scholars getting the place organized and in pristine shape. I expect you all to welcome him and treat him with the respect you would give to your mothers." Shane said, few men chuckled, other men gawked at his appearance, while some eyed him with interest.

"I look forward to working with all of you." Ernie forced himself to say trying to sound natural.

"Now that you met the band, let me introduce you to my Head Aura and second in command." Shane walked Ernie down the middle of room the where other Auras stared at him as he passed, some chuckled, some whistled, but that didn't shake him. Try as he might Ernie always had his soft, sculpted features since puberty. Unable to grow a mustache or goatee he proved his strengths by other means when needed.

"Through this room." Shane said leading him down a hallway and through a door where a dark skinned man was sitting behind a desk, who lifted his eyes and showed a genuine smile.

"Ernie this is Dean Thomas, second in command of the Auras." Shane said closing the door behind him.

"Ernie MacMillian it has been years." Dean said shaking Ernie's hand softly. He did in fact look familiar.

"Dean Thomas, you were in Gryffindor house. Yes I had you for charms every year." Ernie said remembering.

"Yes, wow didn't think you noticed me." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Dean is one of my top Auras; he took down Pier Woods one of the biggest werewolf drug dealers in Paris." Shane said clapping him on the back.

"Yes well I certainly had help. I look forward to working with you Ernie; perhaps we can have lunch some time." Dean said smiling at Ernie as he clicked his pen.

"Yes perhaps." Ernie said feeling not so worried anymore that he might just have a friend here.

"Now to meet the big cheese; right through here." Shane said leading Ernie behind the door of Dean's desk. As soon as he entered the room his heart skipped a beat, and a wave of heated emotions fueled his fire.

"YOU!" both he and Harry exclaimed at the same time.

"You two know each other?" Shane said looking from Harry's expression to Ernie's who couldn't get the words from his head to his mouth.

"Oh…um…yeah Ernie and I were old school friends." Harry said regaining his composure and made his way to Ernie.

"A pleasure to be working with you." Harry said extending his hand to Ernie, who looked from his hand, to Harry's face in disgust. A hand shake? Was he serious? But Ernie remembered all that was at stake and reluctantly shook Harry's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. To work with the chosen one is indeed an honor." Ernie said with enough sarcasm to make Harry chuckle from anger.

"Well this is great! I knew this was a great idea. You will be working with each other closely, and sharing this office." Shane said putting Ernie's box on the empty desk across from Harry's.

"If you are not happy I am more than willingly to find you a different office." Harry said trying to hide his surprise behind his natural act for professionalism.

"No this is perfect. Two great minds in one room is exactly what we need." Shane said clasping his hands together in excitement, "Well that is enough for me, I'll leave you two to get better acquainted. I expect great things from both of you." Shane said before walking out of the office leaving the two men standing awkwardly in silence.


End file.
